Talk:Shirahoshi
Size Can we consider her size to be equivalent to Giants? It sure looks like it to me. Yatanogarasu 02:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Boa Hancock comparison "Shirahoshi is described by many as one of the most beautiful woman in the world, even surpass Boa Hancock in terms of beauty." Shirahoshi and Hancock were never directly compared. The Risky Brother said "Even the terrible pirate empress Hancock was overwhelmed by the beauty of the mermaids!!" and the mermaid princess wasn't even mentioned until Pappug brought her up in chapter 497. It's never said that she's the most beautiful mermaid either. 06:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :It appears that she was indeed not mentioned and it was probably a mistranslation. I checked both cnet128's translations and the scanlations by Franky House and Null, without finding a single mention of her name or her royal status as a Mermaid Princess. I'm guessing that the source of this came from some early spoiler scripts. Thanks for spotting that! MasterDeva 08:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Was there ever a translation that had the Risky Brothers mention the Mermaid Princess? Because I distinctly remember them mentioning her (I remember remembering the name "Mermaid Princess" when Papugg mentioned her during the Saboady Archipelago arc), but going back to the chapter now has the quote that 71.161.229.36 mentioned above. Right now I'm reading it on mangashare, while I originally read it on onemanga. Did the two sites have two different translations?Son of God-Enel 03:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Probably. The translations tend to vary slightly from manga site to manga site. I wouldn't be surprised if you got two different translations.DancePowderer 04:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : 30 years? Her tail has not yet split in two, it's quite obvious. So she's UNDER 30. At one point in the chapter, she lies on her stomach and is seen swinging ther two feet, what more confirmation do you need of a splitted fin? Yountoryuu 20:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually i think she's swinging her single tail, and the doubling effect is simply to show motion. I don't believe it. She' definitely doesn't look about 30. Kemi is younger than her and looks more older than Shirahoshi. I also thought she was just swinging her tail.FoolishMortalFOOL 23:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :She confirmed that their split twins merge into one because they were joint in the previous chapter. One-Winged Hawk 23:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :She is swinging her tail, you can see motion lines in between and Kokoro's tail turned into webbed feet when her tail splits, not two regular tails like what we see on the panel.Masgrande 18:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Indeed, she looks more like she's wagging her tail rather than having two. Also from what we know, mermaid tails split down the middle. Neither image looks like a tail split down the middle. 18:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I must admit after re-reding it, split tailed mermaids don't have the same shape, so she is indeed swinging her tail, the illusion is because the funny way Oda's drawn her tail as she is doing it.One-Winged Hawk 21:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Haoshoku Haki Before starting an edit war, can we decide if Shirahoshi has the Haoshoku Haki (King's Disposition)? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89'']] 16:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) No one from the crowd fainted which is a sign about Haki..Maybe Miosgard fainted because of the Sea Kings..Maybe it has something to do with a different ability...I say we should wait and see.. 16:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think Miosgard fainting was more of a result of bloodloss/shock at the seakings. Remember, Jinbe can call Whale Sharks too but without Haki.--Panda 16:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) He fainted completely out of shock at the arrival of multiple Sea Kings. Shirahoshi wasn't angry when she called out, she was scared and upset. She did not use Haoshoku Haki. I knew this would come up. 16:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC)